Fantasy S Hunters: The Uprising
by the elsinatr
Summary: Hinata has been recruited by an underground operation called Fantasy Hunters. They're another branch of the FBI, situated near the suburbs of Tokyo, in a hidden location. Soon, they will have to thwart an ever-growing power coming from within Japan.HUMOR!
1. Sakurachan's a Spy?

Summary: Hinata has been recruited by an underground operation called Fantasy.. They're another branch of the FBI, situated near the suburbs of Tokyo, in a hidden location. Soon, they will have to thwart an ever-growing power coming from within Japan.

**

* * *

**

FANTASY S HUNTERS

**The Uprising**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura-chan's a Spy?**

**

* * *

**

File 10217 #1

**August 15, 2009**

-

-

Hinata clutched her faded jean bag tightly as she urged her scooter to go faster. She was already late for her new job; she didn't want to start on a wrong note with her new boss.

Hinata Hyuuga was a highly unusual girl in many ways. For one, she hated meeting new people other than her classmates, her father Hiashi, her sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji. For another, she was the oldest child, and her father needed her as his heir to his billion-dollar industry, which specialized in strange optical experiments. Like Neji, she happened to be a child prodigy. At the tender age of 14, she was already giving resumes to the Bureau of Defense and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. She had a knack for solving crimes, ever since she caught Hanabi stealing cookies from Neji, in which she was wrongly accused by her brash and irate cousin. And she also had some very weird and _dangerous _.

There was this one time at preschool, when she was playing hide and seek with a group of new friends she just met. She followed the rules they set up, but couldn't choose a hiding spot fast enough. So she just willed herself to become invisible.

They couldn't find her that whole day. She just..._ disappeared._

There was also another time, when she was three, and she was playing in her dad's company car. It was really late, and she didn't know how to get out. Being the three year old child she was, she started crying for her father.

Ten minutes later, the security guards at Hyuuga corp. found her safe inside the car, parallel parked right in front of the brass double-plaited doors of her father's workplace.

Finally, the last time she found out she had another power was when her mother died when she was six. She sat beside her mother's bedside when she got sick after giving birth to Hanabi. It was three in the morning, and she heard her mother take a gasping breath, and then stopped, peaceful. She saw her mother's ghost float away from the body, and it disappeared, but not before saying, "I love you," to a petrified Hinata.

Often, when she in her preteens, she wondered if anyone else in the world had powers like hers. And then she met Akasuna no Sasori. He, like Hinata, was able to control machines. He was in the same class as her in her first year at Senju Academy, and they very quickly become friends.

That is, until a few years ago, when he was drinking. Hinata learned the hard way that his powers weren't enough to avoid a hit-and-run collision with a cement truck.

* * *

It was nearly a quarter past two, and her job had started fifteen minutes ago.

"As soon as I get home I'm strangling Hanabi." the girl grumbled. Her prankster of a sister had hid her keys from her that afternoon. She mumbled a silent prayer to God for letting her pass her driver's license at least. If she had used the train she'd miss her job altogether. She did a sharp left and found herself facing a dead end. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was now twenty past two.

The reason she was so anxious to get to her new job as fast as she could was all because of the sinister call she had gotten two days ago. The caller was a fellow classmate at her current school.

Sakura Haruno, who was one of Hinata's best friends at Senju Academy, was also a prodigy in investigations, but it wasn't the sort of call Hinata was expecting from her.

It was two in the morning on a hot August 13th. Most unluckily, it was her uncle Hizashi who answered.

"Hello, Hyuuga Hizashi speaking."

Hinata, who wasn't able to sleep due to the stuffiness of her room, was busy helping herself to cool lemonade when she heard it.

"Please put Hinata on the phone, Hizashi-san."

It was Sakura, cool and demanding, contrary to her vivacious personality. Hizashi burst into the kitchen and wordlessly handed the phone to her.

"Sakura?"

"Please refer to me as Haruno-san unless permitted otherwise, will be working side by side very soon. Our boss, Lady Tsunade, has asked me to brief you before you join us."

"Which bureau??"

"It's of no importance, I assure you."

This was unusual for Hinata. She was used to hearing Sakura gush about the hotties in Tokyo Girl, or snap at Ino Yamanaka, another friend, for being so vain and superficial. But she wasn't surprised to hear that Sakura was going to be working alongside her. After all, Sakura was a well-known and highly wanted prodigy.

"Set your GPS to these coordinates: 22NW, and 10 SSW. When you get there please phone for further instructions."

Hinata looked at her GPS on her phone. This was definitely the spot. It was now apparent to her that she was at the right address. But as Hinata stared at the road-turned-forest, she couldn't help but feel that this was too anti-climatic.

As if on cue, Hinata's blue cellular ringed in her hand, blaring out the theme song from the Adams Family. She flipped it open and put the caller on speaker.

"Hinata-san?" It was Sakura, loud and angry. "Do you plan on coming to work or what?"

Hinata winced and explained.

"Sorry, Sakur-"

"Haruno-_san_, if you please." came Sakura's impatient reply.

"Haruno-san. Traffic was slow, and-"

"I didn't phone you to hear your excuses, Hinata-san. Now, are you at the site?"

"The address?" Hinata asked, feeling confused.

"The deadend!"

Now Hinata understood. "Yes, Sa-..Haruno-san."

"Good. Now, place your hand in front of you."

Hinata did as she was told. All of a suddden, the trees moved away to reveal two very ancient-looking doors, engraved with greek words: Φαντασίας κυνηγών. She gasped audibly in amazement.

"Yeah yeah." Sakura's cool and boring new voice penetrated Hinata's ears, making her jump back in surprise. "Now punch these number: 10217."

Hinata cautiously approached the wooden doors. A bunch of buttons appeared beside the knocked, like magic. It was not unlike elevator buttons. Hinata followed Sakura's order eagerly, wondering what was on the other side.

"Finished?" _Sakura is unusually impatient_, Hinata noted with grim amusement.

"Yes Haruno-san."

"Press the start button at the top of the doorknocker." Hinata complied. Almost immediately, the woodern doors gave way, as an enormous parking lot appeared in Hinata's line of vision. Again, it felt anti-climatic.

"Well, now you know where the parking lot is." Sakura explained sarcastically.

Despite the scathing personality Sakura was using for her job, Hinata couldn't help but smile in a silent thanks. At least she knew one person at her new job, even though that person was acting weirdly.

But soon enough, she was promptly brought back to earth when she saw just how big it was. Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was all alphabetically coded, from A to X.

"Um, Haruno-san?"

"Eh?" came Sakura's dazed voice, she had also zoned out.

"Wh-... which _parking lot_?"

"Oh! Go to the S section."

Hinata went back to the motorcycle and revved up the engine. From the looks of it, she would be an hour late.

* * *

"Di-did you _see _her?"

"-so normal..."

"What a cutie!"

"Hn. Will she fit in?"

"I don't think so. Wait, look! She's a Hyuuga. Just look at those eyes!"

"_What. A. Cutie!_"

"Everybody shut up!" roared a voluptuous blonde in black stilettos. Hinata just knew that underneath it all, her heels were real dangerous weapons. Beside her was her friend Haruno Sakura. Her short straight hair now wildly spiked. (lol Code Geass fans please refer to Kallen's hair... Sakura and Kallen are related, and we all know it)

"I guess you're wondering why you're all here. The fact is, you are all brilliant high school students we've handpicked from all over Japan. From now on, this place will be your double-life. Kind of exciting, isn't it?" she said enthusiastically. No one joined in her bright pervasive mood. They were all too confused.

"Sakura, I need a sake after this." she whispered to her assistant, dropping her excited facade. She straightened up and spoke again.

"Since we need you to be in the same general area, and you're all, well most, are in your late teens, you will attend Senju Academy. Or, if you're in university, you will transfer to Namikaze Secondary School for the Gifted." Everyone reacted to this, as they all knew that Senju Academy and Namikaze University were the best-rated schools in Japan. Because of their top-notch education, most of the students who applied were screened not only from junior high, but from elementary school too.

"Troublesome." grumbled a lazy boy with a spiky ponytail, who was leisurely smoking a cigarette. "This is the Fantasy Hunters, isn't it? That's what that old door says, right?"

There was indistinct muttering at this. The woman waved her hands for quiet.

"Well done - um - ... pineapple head!" Tsunade exclaimed, since she didn't know who the guy was. "My name is Senju Tsunade. This building you're standing in is another branch of the FBI. My friends, you have indeed been recruited by the infamous Fantasy Hunters. And I'm pretty sure you know why." She paused for effect. "Whoever wants to back out now will be escorted out of here with a blindfold, so as to not give the area away for terrorists." But Hinata didn't listen to the last part. She was too busy concentrating on the words, _I'm pretty sure you know why..._

The truth was, she was right. A lot of people, from first glance were normal, and yet, they... _weren't_. Meanwhile, people around her started murmuring.

"_Fantasy Hunters?!_"

"I'd get kicked out on the first assignment."

"Too bad I don't wanna join, that Hyuuga such a cutie!"

"Why would I risk my life for such a stupid scam?!?" yelled a wild-eyed blonde, who was looking at Tsunade with disdain. In a second, Sakura ran behind him with inhuman speed and grabbed him in a chokehold. "YOW! Get off!! Stop PMSing! I'LL JOIN YOUR STUPID CLUB!!" Sakura smirked and reappeared behind Tsunade. If Hinata hadn't been blinking, she would have missed it all. _Wow, I didn't know Sakura had powers as well!,_she thought in fervent admiration. Hinata unconsciously blinked. _The only thing that makes me different is my pale eyes,_she thought resentfully.

Soon, there was only three dozen people in the room, including Tsunade and Sakura.

Tsunade smiled gracefully at the group. 'Welcome to the Fantasy Hunters!'

* * *

SLAM! The door in the conference room slammed shut as the dozen and more people filed in. The wild-eyed blonde from earlier was the last one to come into the room. He took two strides and sat next to Hinata, who looked at him curiously.

"E-excuse me, what' your name?" she asked. He started, and looked at her sheepishly. "My name is Naruto."

"Naruto?" she repeated. "I think I've heard that name before."

"Really." he said. Suddenly Hinata put her hands to her mouth. "You're Sakura's brother!" she exclaimed shrilly. "No wonder..." Naruto stared at her in confusion.

Just then, Tsunade entered the room. "All right everybody, I have the arrangements for your units. Please follow your managers." She took three papers out of her backpocket.

"Sabaku no Temari and Gaara, Hoshigaki Suigetsu, Uchiha Itachi, and Juugo... you will be in the Fantastical Creatures Unit, also known as the covert ops unit. Your manager is Lady Mitarashi Anko." The people who were named made their way out of the room.

"Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Haruno Moegi, Karin and I are part of the Autopsy Unit. After I have assigned everyone to a unit, you will follow me to our building."

Hinata whipped her head around the room, scanning for Ino. Sure enough, there she was, chatting up a very pale and disgruntled looking teen. _His hair looks like the butt of a duck_, Hinata realized. _Other than that, his overall appearance is okay._Ino looked around and saw Hinata looking at her. She squealed and grabbed the aggravated boy in excitement, pointing avidly at the Hyuuga. He only raised an eyebrow in surprise. Tearing her gaze away from his, she looked back at Tsunade, who looked very angry at the apparent lack of attention towards her. Suddenly, someone elbowed her, making her shriek in surprise. It was Neji.

"Hinata!" He embraced his cousin.

"Neji, I didn't know you were in this!" she said in astonishment. Neji blushed. "I have... connections." Behind him, Sakura was smirking and blushing at the same time. Hinata gasped, as she realized the time when Sakura told her about this new guy she was dating. "So... that was you?" she asked. Neji nodded, and turned beet red.

"Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Kankuro, and Uchiha Sasuke, you will be with Hatake Kakashi. You are the brains of this operation. Please make me proud!" She said, putting pressure on them all. A man with a dark black mask nodded in lazy acknowledgement, having just entered the room.

He was quite jovial, once you got used to his appearance. He was wearing a tight muscle shirt that reflected his slender biceps; not too bulky, yet not too flimsy. His shirt showed a bit of his abs, and he had a long scar running down on his left eye, giving off the appearance that he had been in too many wars. The spiky hairs that slowly started to grey were falling to the left, evidently under the bitter spell of gravity. It was only when the man looked at her that she realized she was the only one in the room now.

"Hinata Hyuuga, is it now?" he said. The deep masculine voice rolled off his mouth in waves, hitting Hinata like a bulboy. She snapped out of it very quickly.

"Yes... Hatake-san."

"Cut the Hatake, Hinata, or I'll have to call you Hyuuga-san the next time I meet you." He scolded lightly. She smiled, hesitant about meeting another new person.

"Well," he said, "Don't want to leave the others outside too long." On cue, shouts and scuffles were heard in the hallway. They both walked out of the conference room to inspect the disturbance.

It was Naruto, and he didn't look too happy. His cheek was cut, his lip bleeding, and the boy on the other side fared no better. Hinata recognized him as the pale duckbutted boy whom Ino had taken a shine to. He had a busted jaw, and he now sported a swelling black eye.

"Let's see how you deal with _this, SASUKE-DOBE_!!!!" Naruto yelled, cupping his hands together and concentrating real hard. A small ball of air was swirling in his hand, slowly turning from gas, to liquid, to a condensed solid. He flung it at Sasuke, who dodged it quite easily. The ball fell a few feet away, and exploded, shaking the building from top to bottom.

"Is that all, .To?" the boy called Sasuke drawled. Hinata closed the conference door, and saw that Kakashi was doing nothing to stop the fight.

She decided to take matters into his own hands. Willing herself to become invisible, she snuck behind Naruto and toppled him onto the ground. Everyone was looking at Naruto in shock; no one his age falls to the ground that fast.

Kakashi meanwhile, eyed the whole incident with merry amusement. "So that's her power..." he said silently to himself.

* * *

The row of guns were on a spiral row of weaponry, inside a dingy metal and squeaking from the boiler room on the other side added to the metallic background. Hinata eyed each one nervously. _We're going to use... these?!?_ she thought, panicking. There were AK47s, MK automatic grenade launchers, and millions of sniper rifles. Kakashi had lined them up, from smallest to tallest, but Hinata couldn't help but feel like she was in the army.

"Now, even though we aren't field agents, like the FCU (Fantastical Creatures Unit), we still need to have weaponry, just in case."

Naruto punched his fist into the air, earning a disapproving glare from Sasuke, and a 'troublesome' from Shikamaru. Kankuro meanwhile was eyeing each gun like a piece of meat. Kakashi sighed.

"So we'll all each have one automatic handgun each." he said, loading a semi-automatic. Naruto, Sasuke and Kankuro stared avidly at the gun, while Hinata and Shikamru stared pointedly the other way. After he had finished, he handed them each a pistol, with a silencer. "You'll need to practice how to shoot every day, since you might need it."

After a few seconds, Kakashi spoke again. "I want you all to get to know each other more. Let's get out of here and have lunch together."

They all stared incredulously at him. "How about it?" he said, keen on having lunch. "You don't have a say in it, you know. I'm manager." he smiled. Naruto wailed, while Sasuke just stared. Kankuro was too busy staring at his gun, and Shikamaru didn't give a damn. Hinata couldn't care less.

They rose out of the machinery room and disappeared into a circular shaft. Kakashi opened his cell, and pressed a number, and they started falling. It was like an elevator, but four times as fast. Naruto started swearing at the top of his lungs, Shikamaru muttered a panicked, 'Troublesome' and Sasuke made the _weirdest_ face imaginable. Kankuro was smiling giddily, still looking at his gun, and Hinata, who was standing right beside Kankuro, took two giant steps away from him. She ended up falling on Kakashi, who screamed like a girl, landing flat on his backside. They popped out of the shaft and careened towards a peaceful park.

They fell one by one into a beautiful water fountain. People who were enjoying their lunch started shrieking hysterically, because it looked like they just materialised out of nowhere.

"Kakashi-sempai, never do that to us ever again. That was too tr-tr - achoo! - troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered weakly.

Kakashi ignored him. "Do you all have your weapons? They didn't fall into the shaft, did they?" he said brightly. They all groaned, including a red-faced Hyuuga.

Hinata could just tell that Kakashi was a deeply unbalanced fellow, not unlike Kankuro, who seemed to be a trigger-happy kind of guy. She didn't care about his looks at that point, she just cared about her safety with him leading the group.

"Come on, team! Let's go buy some Subway food!" he said happily, almost running into a baby stroller. As the indignant mother started whacking him on the head with a baby bottle, he apologized profusely and walked across to Subway. They had no choice but to follow him.

Fifteen minutes and six subs later, Naruto was eating his seventh sub hurriedly. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at him. "Why, sempai? Why?" moaned Sasuke, totally out of character. Apparently they found out the hard way that both Sasuke and Naruto loved subs.

It was quite ironic, due to the fact that they weren't exactly jumping for joy when Kakashi told them about the restaurant. Hinata giggled, as Naruto emitted a low, garbly burp. There was a dull, ringing silence that soon followed.

"EVERYBODY, PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!! I'M WARNING YOU!!!" cried a long blonde-haired person hollered, stepping into the restaurant.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kakashi sat on their bar stools with their mouths wide open.

Finally, Naruto got the courage to speak. "Is that a woman or a man??!?"

The man/woman who entered the room slowly walked up to Naruto. "Don't be a smart-aleck, un." he growled, pointing a gun at the other blonde's head.

"Deidara??"

"What, un?" he shouted. Suddenly he spotted the speaker, who was wringing her hands and blushing like a tomato.

"Hinata??"

-

-

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any Naruto characters, places or ideas.

Do not use this plot without my permission.


	2. Art's a Blast, un!

Summary: Hinata has been recruited by an underground operation called Fantasy.. They're another branch of the FBI, situated near the suburbs of Tokyo, in a hidden location. Soon, they will have to thwart an ever-growing power coming from within Japan.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Art is a Blast, un!**

* * *

-

-

"How-how... what's that?" Hinata pointed to the gun in Deidara's hand. "Oh. This un?" Deidara said, throwing it into the trashcan. "It's nothing Hina-chan."

Kakashi stood up. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were gonna hold us hostage. Am I right, or am I right?" He grabbed Deidara, and taking a set of handcuffs from his backpocket, cuffed him. Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Wait, Kakashi-sempai!" she cried. Kakashi and Deidara stared at her. "Deidei-kun... he isn't right in the head. I don't think he'd do that." Deidara's shouts of "Don't call me Deidei-kun!" were unheard as Kakashi stared down Hinata.

"This man just happened to step into a Subway and threaten half of the people in here, and you say he isn't right in the head? We'd better make sure he's right in the head before we go and release him."

And with that, he and Deidara walked out of the restaurant, Hinata bringing the rear. Kankuro, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Umm," began Kankuro. "Is it me or did we just get ditched?"

"_No_, trigger-happy, we did get ditched." Sasuke spat out. As soon as he said that, all four boys tried to get out of Subway at once, resulting in a massive collision that knocked them all out unconscious.

* * *

"I'll say it once, and I'll say it again. What were you planning to do?" Tsunade spat in Deidara's face. The latter stared in front of him unflinchingly.

He was in an interrogation room, not the friendliest of places, but it was even worse when Tsunade was in there. _The woman must've had her tubes tied unwillingly, to be able to be such a bitch,_ Deidara thought. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING??!?" Tsunade roared, spraying sandwich debris all over Deidara.

"YES WOMAN, I'M LISTENING TO YOUR BITCHING, YEAH!" Deidara lost control, standing up to face Tsunade. The wooden chair he was sitting on crashed to the floor.

Tsunade was about to strike back, when the interrogation door opened. Kakashi walked in, emotionless as ever. "Whaddya want now, Kakashi?"

"I think there's someone on my unit who wants to try and question him."

The voluptuous woman's eyes bulged. "Say what?"

"You heard me the first time, Tsunade."

"Very well," she said, exhaling through her nose. "Let 'em in."

Behind Kakashi, Hinata peered from her hiding spot. "Tsunade-sempai, may I please question Deidara-san? I think I'll be able to get through to him."

Tsunade sighed, wringing her hands from the stress. "Oh, all right, Hyuuga. Go and have fun." Kakashi and Tsunade stepped out of the interrogation room.

As soon as they left, Deidara let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you so much, un!" Deidara's excited face fell when he saw the look Hinata gave him.

"Sit down." she commanded, grabbing a wooden chair on the other side of him. "Tell me everything that happened after I left, Deidei-san, or I will have to keep you in here."

Deidara stared at her gloomily. "Why did you leave us anyways, Hina, yeah?"

"Because I _had_ to. Happy?"

"Not particularly, yeah." Deidara gave a goofy grin which infuriated Hinata.

"I don't think this is the time for silliness, _Deidara,_" Hinata said heatedly. "Fine! What do you want to know?" Deidara mumbled.

"_Everything_. What is Pein-sama doing now, what's going on, everything."

* * *

Kakashi and Tsunade were in a dark room, leaning against a big window which showed them the interrogation room. Tsunade eyed Hinata's face warily. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think Hinata is about to kill Deidara."

"Yeah...," Kakashi said distractedly, his head in an orange book. "...I think it's time to put our plan into action, Tsunade-chan." He started giggling under his mask. Feeling really creeped out, Tsunade spun around to see Kakashi reading an orange book.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud!" Tsunade took three steps and swiped the book from Kakashi. "Tsuna_de_! I was _reading_ that!" he pouted like an overgrown baby. The door behind them opened and Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kankuro walked in.

"Kakashi-sempai," Naruto said worriedly. "What?" Kakashi snarled.

"There's someone who wants to see you." The room suddenly got quiet. Tsunade looked at Kakashi, who looked at Naruto in surprise. "Who is it?"

"I dunno but he's wearing a cloak. Weird sort of fella."

Kakashi didn't stop to hear the rest of what Naruto said, because he zoomed out of the room.

* * *

"So, what happened after I left?" Hinata was sitting on the opposite side of the sullen-faced being known as Deidara. He merely grunted and put his face in his hands.

"After," he began, "you know, Sasori-danna's accident, I was thinking of joining this, un." He gestured feebly around him. "But Pein-san forced me not to."

Hinata frowned. This was not the Pein she had remembered. All her memories of Pein and her were happy and memorable, especially when the rest of the gang were around. It was true that she had been with a bunch of weirdos, as Neji-nii-san had called them. But they were family, and that was reason enough for her to stay. After she left, she had hoped that Pein would be considerate enough to email her or send a message of sorts.

Apparently not, because she hadn't heard from any of them.

"Konan, Hidan and Kakazu-san are still in, right?" she asked nervously. Deidara sighed, rubbing his head with apprehension. "Hidan's missing, and Pein-san's old friend came to join us, un."

"Huh?" This was news to Hinata. "Who is it?"

"His name is Yahiko Maeda."

"Maeda?" Hinata's eyes bulged out of her head. "He must be awfully rich."

"I know," Deidara sighed loudly again and looked at Hinata through his blonde hair, "he practically controls the whole north coast, yeah."

Hinata was deep in thought. _Why would the Maeda clan want with Pein?_ "Did Pein think it was weird?"

"No. That's the problem, Hina. He just took control of us now. It's like we're his own puppet gang."

The heir to the Hyuuga clan snorted. "Why would he choose you guys? You can't even hold a gun, let alone shoot."

Deidara glared at her. "Whatever, un. I didn't graduate from Police Academy for fun, yeah." His blonde eyes widened as he saw the look of surprise on Hinata's face.

"What? You're a police officer?" Hinata's shrill voice penetrated through several upper floors, much to Deidara's chagrin.

"Gah," he muttered, "tone it down, yeah." Hinata ignored him, and closing her eyes she processed the information. She wasn't a child prodigy for nothing, after all. "So Maeda-san wants you guys, hardened hooligans from the police academy, doing his dirty work..." her eyes fluttered open. "AHA!"

"What in the name of -" Hinata put her hand to Deidara's mouth in order for him to shut up.

"So you went into that Subway because of Maeda-san, is that right?" she sneered. "Maeda-san isn't as smart as he thinks he is."

Deidara's eyes were as wide as small plates. He grabbed Hinata's hand away from his mouth in sheer irritation. "Yes, _un_. That's why."

"Is there anything I should know about?" Hinata asked, grabbing a chair and pulling it towards her.

Deidara didn't meet her gaze, but when he did, she gasped. He lifted his palms innocently, as two slits flicked open, glowing eerily in the interrogation light. A pair of tongues danced wildly, and the mouths on Deidara's palms smiled at her with perfect innocence. Hinata nearly stumbled out of her chair in shock and disbelief.

"Art is a blast, un." And with that last note, he laughed hysterically, like it was a secret no one but him knew about.

Hinata was sure as hell never gonna let this down. Deidara Toshimasa had powers just like every one of her teammates.

The thought alone knocked her out unconscious.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi stepped out of the building and onto the parking lot, just as he had planned. Fishing around in his pocket, he withdrew a packet of cigarettes. He smiled, knowing full well that Tsunade would be up to her ears if she knew he had started smoking again.

"Would you like a lighter with that, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi looked around for the sound of the voice. It was vaguely familiar, yet it did nothing to create an image of the stranger. The man who was approaching him had a dark robe on, and it seemed highly unlikely he was going to take it off. So instead, Kakashi put on his normal cool facade. "Long time no see, friend."

"Ha. Friend? You are no friend." Kakashi stared at the man enquiringly, but wisely shut his mouth. "The Maedas never bow to the Hatakes."

"Ah..." The silver-haired man nodded. "So you're familiar with old Japan now, aren't you?"

The stranger barked a short booming laugh that didn't reach his cold voice. "Hatake-san, forgive me, but you are more of a liberal than I had ever imagined you to be. The Maeda's have always stuck with the old rules, the old traditions. It seems truly sad when you know that the younger generation has forgotten."

"But no matter," the stranger pressed on, "I have other things to attend to. Particularly with your new teammate, a Hyuuga, I presume?"

"What about her?"

"I believe you'll be having to watch her a great deal longer than necessary, if you know what I mean, Hatake-san."

And just like that, the stranger vanished in a puff of smoke.

-

-

* * *

A/N.: I'm sorry that this chapter couldn't be longer. It just ended as sharply as that, and I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review if you want me to continue!

_The Maeda Clan:_ A very prominent samurai clan in Japan during the edo period. Almost as prominent as the Tokugawa clan, which, as all Japanese geeks or citizens know, was a powerful daimyo clan during that time, and if you're familiar with the Alberta Learning Curriculum, it'll be in the grade 8 social studies text. If not, just look it up on wiki!

It's a real clan, so don't sue me!

And about what Deidara says at the end, I will explain it in the next chapter, which will probably come out soon, I hope.

REVIEW!

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any Naruto characters, places or ideas.

Do not use this plot without my permission.


End file.
